1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachments for attaching to funeral procession vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated roof ornament attachment for attaching to the roof of a vehicle in a funeral procession.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of attachments for attaching to funeral procession vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, attach me nts for attaching to funeral procession vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 5,590,621; U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,818; U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,652; U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,991; U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,614; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,398.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new illuminated roof ornament attachment. The inventive device includes a base designed for attachment to an exterior surface of a vehicle and an ornament upwardly extended from the base. The ornament comprises a translucent material for permitting passage of light therethrough. A light source is provided in the ornament for illuminating the ornament.
In these respects, the illuminated roof ornament attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to the roof of a vehicle in a funeral procession.